Passé d'un Clown
by Metsia
Summary: Le Joker raconte son passé. Ou l'un de ses nombreux passés... Qui sait. - OS


**Passé d'un Clown**

Je me nomme... Non. Connaître mon nom vous serait inutile.

Je suis le Joker. Oui, le gars le plus fou de Gotham City, selon beaucoup de personnes.

Mais plus important... Je suis dans un monde fictif.

Oui, je suis au courant. Et je suis le seul. Le seul de mon univers. Pourquoi ?

Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Tout le monde ignore que leur univers est inexistant...

Et vous, les personnes réelles, vous croyez que notre univers est fictif !

Comme moi. Du moins... Mon moi du passé.

Mais laissez-moi donc vous raconter mon histoire. Non, non, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie depuis ma naissance, non... C'est chiant ça.

Je vais simplement vous faire un petit résumé. Et vous dire comment ma vie a pu basculer de cette manière si inattendue.

Avant, j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. J'étais un Homme, tout comme toi.

Un homme jeune, un bon vivant, quelqu'un de **réel**.

Je vivais au jour le jour, j'avais une copine, une famille, des amis... Un boulot, aussi...

Bref. J'avais une bonne vie.

Jusqu'à ma mort.

C'était un jour comme un autre... Je m'étais levé pour une nouvelle journée de boulot, je devais voir ma copine le soir, pour fêter son anniversaire...

J'avais prévu un superbe cadeau : un voyage à Paris !

J'étais certain que ça lui ferait plaisir. Absolument certain. D'autant plus que nous allions avoir des congés en même temps durant deux semaines...

Et elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller à Paris. La ville des amoureux, la ville lumière, la capitale de la création, la ville la plus belle du monde... Et tant d'autres surnoms...

Bref.

Après le boulot, je me dirigeai donc vers l'appartement de ma copine, son cadeau bien au chaud au fond de ma poche.

Malheureusement...

Ce qui ne devait surtout pas m'arriver arriva...

Une route.

Je traverse.

Une voiture qui arrive.

Elle ne me voit pas.

Adieu.

Ben vous savez quoi ?

Je ne sais combien de temps plus tard, peut-être juste après, j'ai rouvert les yeux.

Mais voyez-vous...

Je n'étais plus exactement au même endroit qu'avant...

Premier détail que j'ai pu remarquer : j'étais à l'hôpital.

Dans un hôpital parfaitement normal, ma foi ! La seule chose que je ne savais pas du tout, c'était ce qu'il m'était arrivé.

Ensuite, lorsque j'ai regardé par la fenêtre, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose était différent...

En effet, il y avait d'immenses immeubles. Or, dans ma ville, il y avait principalement des maisons et des bâtiments de cinq étages au maximum... Rien de comparable. Absolument rien.

Ici, les immeubles étaient en verre, aussi. Étrange. Dans ma ville, il n'y avait que des immeubles en béton...

Bref.

Je me suis simplement dit, sur le coup, qu'on avait dû m'amener dans une autre ville.

Puis, un peu plus tard... Une infirmière est venue.

Elle m'a salué, a vérifié ma santé...

Puis je lui ai demandé où j'étais.

J'étais à Gotham. Gotham City.

Je ne sais où, en gros ! Je ne savais même pas que cette ville existait !

Je savais uniquement une chose... Batman.

Batman, le justicier masqué dans les Detective Comics !

Bon. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas assez con pour me dire que je serais arrivé dans un univers de bande-dessinées. Je n'allais tout de même pas me mettre à croire que Batman allait apparaître sur un toit, que le bat-signal allait...

Ben merde. Voilà.

Juste après, j'ai regardé par la fenêtre. Vous savez ce que j'y ai vu ?

Un putain de bat-signal ! En grand, en gros, se reflétant sur les nuages gris survolants Gotham City.

L'infirmière a eu une expression effrayé mais admirative à la fois.

Elle avait aussi dit qu'on était en sécurité tant que Batman serait là.

Lorsqu'elle est sorti, j'ai crié. J'ai crié très fort. Je devais absolument évacuer tout ce bordel qui était en moi...

Après, la fille est revenue, inquiète, mais je lui ai dis que tout allait bien. Elle a dû me prendre pour un fou...

C'est ce que je devais être, d'ailleurs. Complètement fou.

Croire que j'avais atterri dans la ville d'un justicier masqué se baladant sur les toits en tenue de chauve-souris... Fallait être taré pour croire ça ! **… Ha Ha Ha.**

Mais j'ai regardé à nouveau par la fenêtre. Et je n'avais pas rêvé.

Ensuite, je me suis calmé. Je me suis simplement dis que oui, j'étais fou et j'avais des hallucinations.

Puis j'ai regardé mon corps... Pourquoi j'étais à l'hôpital ? Je n'avais strictement rien ! J'étais peut-être dans le Coma, je sais pas, mais c'est pas une raison... Mais...

Un flash me parvient. Un accident. Le choc d'une voiture contre mon corps me propulse à quelques mètres, sans doute... Puis plus rien.

Un trou noir.

JE SUIS MORT ?!

Non... Impossible. Sinon, pourquoi je serais là, dans un lit d'hôpital ? Et sans la moindre égratignure, en plus !

C'était tout simplement impensable.

Eh oui... Impensable, mais vrai ! J'étais bel et bien mort. Mais ça, mon moi du passé ne le savais pas encore.

Je n'ai vraiment été fixé sur le fait que j'étais à Gotham, la même ville que Batou, lorsque je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. Enfin... Pas en vrai, juste dans le journal.

À ce moment-là, je me suis vraiment dis que tout ça était une histoire de fou. De taré. De fada. De dégénéré.

J'ai essayé de me recréer une vie, plus tard, j'ai essayé de me trouver un boulot, des amis...

Mais Gotham est loin d'être une ville charmante. Ou alors c'est juste moi qui me baladais dans les mauvaises rues...

J'ai aussi essayé de rechercher ma famille.

Lorsque j'ai voulu retourner dans la ville où j'habitais auparavant, dans l'espoir fou de revoir ma famille, ma copine, reprendre ma vie d'avant, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'assez... curieux, drôle.

Ma ville n'existait pas.

J'ai alors rigolé devant l'absurdité de la chose. C'était tout à fait impossible. Alors j'ai continué à chercher...

Les principales villes que j'ai vu sur les cartes et autre sont Metropolis, Central City, Starling City, Coast City, et tant d'autres encore. . .

Cela me paraissait parfaitement ridicule ! Aucune de ces villes n'était réelle ! Il s'agissait juste de ville sorties tout droit de l'imagination débordante de créateurs de comics...

Alors j'ai décidé d'aller vérifier par moi-même si tout cela n'était pas qu'une simple et grosse blague. Je suis allé à Metropolis.

Une fois là-bas, rien d'anormal. Il s'agissait d'une ville en tout point similaire à Gotham : de grands immeubles, en verre ou en béton, des grattes-ciel, etc...

Mais j'ai décidé d'aller vérifier si, par pur hasard, Superman ne se trouverait pas en première page des journaux...

Je m'étais donc dirigé vers le kiosque le plus proche, mais à peine arrivé, j'ai vu une image en gros plan sur la première page du journal. On y voyait Superman, tenant par le cou le bouffon vert, et volant dans le ciel.

Après cela, je suis très rapidement retourné à Gotham, où je suis allé me cacher dans un vieil immeuble abandonné qui aurait pu s'effondrer n'importe quand.

Je me suis laissé tomber par terre, me suis pris la tête entre les mains puis ai pleuré, à bout de nerfs.

Dans ma tête, tous les raisonnements possibles et inimaginables pour un esprit sain sont passés en revue.

J'étais peut-être dans un monde parallèle, ou alors j'ai été dans le coma suffisamment longtemps pour que des super-héros apparaissent et que les villes normales disparaissent pour laisser place à des villes de comics...

Peut-être que les fans de comics ont prit le contrôle de la terre...

Inimaginable, oui, mais... probable ?

Je me suis alors dis que je devenais fou.

Et c'est on ne peut plus normal ! Petit récapitulatif de ces derniers jours :

J'ai été percuté par une voiture. Ensuite, je me suis réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital, dans une ville avec un super-héros. Plus tard, après ma sortie et lorsque j'ai voulu retourner dans mon ancienne ville, elle n'existait plus. Comme toutes les autres villes, d'ailleurs. Il ne restait plus que des villes avec, chacune, son héros local.

Et à ce moment-là, j'étais censé me considérer comme sain d'esprit, peut-être ?

… Avant, j'avais peur de la folie. Très peur. Après avoir vu les ravages que cela pouvait faire à la télé ou... même tout simplement dans les comics, j'en avais eu peur. Mais j'avais fini par penser, comme tout le monde, que je ne serais jamais fou. Que la folie ne touchait que les autres.

Alors ce jour-là... Ce jour-là, j'ai eu peur de moi-même. Et je me suis dis que par précaution, pour ne pas blesser les gens, je devais faire quelque chose.

Quelque chose que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus envie de faire.

Me suicider.

Mais voyez-vous... Gotham ne regorge pas de falaises. Loin de là.

Et je ne voulais pas d'une mort lente comme en me coupant les veines, ou en m'asphyxiant... Non, quitte à mourir, je préférais ne pas souffrir.

Alors je voulais une mort directe. M'éclater par terre était un bon choix... Seulement c'était impossible. Il n'y avait aucune falaise, et je ne voulais pas choquer les gens dans la rue en sautant d'un immeuble...

 **Ha ha... Qu'est-ce que j'étais gentil et fragile à l'époque... Même après ma mort, je pensais encore aux autres !**

Alors... Tout en restant enfermé dans mon coin, dans ma pseudo folie, je réfléchissais à comment mourir... J'aurais aimé me transpercer directement le cœur avec un couteau, mais où trouver un couteau ? Je n'avais pas d'argent, aucun contact... J'aurais pu aller en prendre un à l'un des tueurs qui traînait dans la rue la nuit, tout comme j'aurais pu leur voler une arme... Mais non. J'avais trop peur qu'il me mettent à terre, me tabasse, puis me laisse pour mort au fin fond d'une ruelle peuplée de rats qui dévoreraient mon cadavre après mon décès... Ce qui était loin de ma vision de ma mort.

Le lendemain, je me suis simplement baladé un peu partout dans Gotham... En allant du centre-ville aux endroits complètements paumés. C'est là que je suis arrivé à l'endroit qui allait marquer le plus gros changement de ma vie.

Mais je ne le savais pas encore...

Bref. Je suis arrivé dans un coin où il y avait pas mal d'usines...  
N'importe qui aurait fait demi-tour, pensant qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressant, mais moi j'ai continué. Sans doute trop perdu dans mes sombres pensées pour me rendre compte où j'allais.

Alors je suis entré dans l'usine, et je l'ai visitée. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant... Il n'y avait personne.

Certes, elle était encore allumée, mais il était tard... Très tard... Au moins minuit.

Et je me suis vite rendu compte que non, cette usine n'était pas allumée. C'était l'acide qui brillait. Quel acide, me direz-vous ?

L'acide bouillonnant dans les immenses cuves disposées à trente mètres de distances chacune...

En visitant, je suis monté sur de looooongues passerelles, passant au dessus des cuves...

Et je me suis demandé : « En combien de temps un corps humain brûle-t-il dans de l'acide ? »

Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de sauter lorsque je me suis dis que cela devait être assez rapide.

Alors je suis retourné dans ce vieil immeuble miteux où j'ai dormi la nuit précédente... Mais je mourais de faim. Comment manger quand on pas de sous ?

J'ai décidé de m'endormir en ignorant cette douleur à l'estomac qui me lancinait depuis maintenant trois jours. Ou plus... Ou moins... Rien à foutre.

Mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir. Alors je suis descendu. Avant, c'était ce que je faisais quand je ne dormais pas... J'allais prendre l'air...

Lorsque je me suis retrouvé dehors, mon attention a directement été tournée vers le petit magasin collé au mur à ma gauche... Il se faisait cambrioler. Mais aucune alarme... Rien. Il n'était pas censé y avoir une alarme, normalement ?

Les voleurs sont vites partis, et je n'ai rien osé faire. Ils semblaient forts... Et heureusement, ils ne m'ont pas vus.

Puis je me suis demandé quoi faire. Continuer à mourir de faim et partir dans une autre direction, ou aller me servir ?

Après tout, il n'y avait aucune alarme...

Alors je suis entré. Et je me suis servi. J'ai aussi pris deux-trois réserves, au cas où je ne voudrais pas me suicider le lendemain.

Mais quand je suis sorti... Les voleurs étaient revenus. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire un geste que déjà, l'un d'entre eux m'agressait. Il me criait : « Eh ! Qui t'as permis de voler dans ce coin ?! C'est notre quartier alors barre-toi ! »

J'ai pris peur, alors j'ai tout lâché puis je suis parti en courant... Mais ils tenaient à faire respecter les règles.

Celui qui semblait être un peu « le chef » m'a vite rattrapé et m'a calé son couteau à la gorge. J'avais peur d'émettre ne serait-ce qu'une son, voir même de respirer.

Mais alors qu'il commençait à enfoncer son couteau, lentement, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Au moment où je pensais que je mourrais ici, dans cette rue mal famée, j'ai chopé le poignet du gars et, de mon autre main, ais attrapé le couteau. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se défendre, l'arme avait déjà transpercé sa gorge et il était déjà à terre, en train d'agoniser, son sang coulant abondamment.

Ses deux potes ont quand même voulu prouver leur valeur. Sûrement pris d'un élan de folie, je les ais tués à leur tour.

Après ça... Un immense frisson m'a parcouru. Incomparable à tous ceux que j'avais déjà ressentis...

Celui-ci est remonté du fin fond de mes entrailles pour venir m'engourdir la tête. J'ai eu le tournis puis je suis tombé à genoux.

Et mon rire à résonné dans toute la ruelle. Mes mains pleines de sang sont venus se placer sur mon visage, et mon sourire s'agrandissait tant et tellement que mes commissures avaient finis par se fissurer.

Alors que des visages sortaient de l'encadrement des fenêtres au-dessus de moi, mon rire s'amplifiait.

J'ai ensuite fixé chaque visage, un à un, puis les gens, prenant peur, rentraient leur tête, fermaient leur fenêtre, leurs rideaux, puis leurs volets.

Je me suis levé, tremblant tellement que je me demande encore comment je pouvais tenir debout ! Haha...

Je suis retourné dans l'immeuble abandonné où je me trouvais en début de soirée, calmant peu à peu mon rire.

Lorsque je suis enfin arrivé dans la « pièce » -si l'on pouvait encore appeler cela ainsi-, j'ai entendu des sirènes à l'extérieur.

J'ai regardé dehors depuis le petit trou dans le mur à mes côtés puis j'ai vu les deux voitures de police. J'ai aussi vu quelques personnes remontrer leur visages à travers la vitre de leur fenêtre. Chacun semblait étonné.

 _Quoi ? Mais où est passé le tueur ? Où est-il parti ?_

Je suis lààà... Ha haha...

Mais j'ai instantanément été stoppé dans mes mouvements pour m'écarter de la fente lorsque j'ai vu une ombre sur les toits en levant les yeux vers les fenêtres au dernier étage de l'immeuble d'en face.

 _Son_ ombre.

L'ombre du _héros_.

L'ombre du _Batman_.

Je l'ai fixé quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille.

Puis je me suis propulsé, à l'aide de mes bras, le plus loin possible du mur. Si fort que j'en suis tombé sur le dos.

 _Batman est là... Batman a vu ce que j'ai fais..._

Voilà la seule phrase qui résonnait dans mon esprit. Du moins, avant que je m'endorme.

Car le lendemain matin... Ce fût une tout autre phrase qui résonna dans ma tête, une fois que je me fus remémoré cet événement.

 _J'ai tué... Je suis fou... Je dois mourir... Je ne tuerais plus... Jamais plus..._

 **HA ! Mon histoire est passionnante, n'est-ce pas... ? Ben attendez la suite...**

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai décidé de mourir. Je ne voulais plus revivre cela. Je n'étais pas un tueur ! Loin, très loin de là...

Non, je ne voulais que le bien des gens qui m'entouraient... Je ne voulais pas leur mort.

Et maintenant que j'avais traversé la limite, la principale limite que je m'interdisais de franchir, je devais me débarrasser de moi-même. Épargner à ce monde et à cette ville l'arrivée d'un nouveau tueur. D'un nouveau fou.

J'ai essayé de trouver le courage de me donner la mort toute la journée. Ce n'est que le soir que je me suis donné une bonne grosse baffe et que je me suis levé de là où j'étais, courageux ou non.

Je me suis dis que j'avais déjà bien plus de chance que tous les autres tueurs envoyés en prison : je pouvais choisir ma mort ! Et mourir quand je le souhaiterais. J'avais un pouvoir total sur la fin de ma vie, contrairement aux autres.

Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai commencé à me demander où j'irais.

Puis... Puis j'ai repensé à cette usine. À ces grandes cuves. À cette acide bouillonnant et mortel.

Alors je suis allé là-bas.

Mais avant...

En sortant du bâtiment, j'ai presque directement remarqué une ombre sur le toit alors que je levais mes yeux vers les étoiles.

Après cela, j'ai immédiatement baissé mon visage et me suis mis à transpirer. Je sentais le regard lourd de Batsy sur moi.

Il devait sans doute se demander si c'était moi, le fou d'hier soir qui a, apparemment, drôlement alerté les forces de police.

C'est vrai que je suis plutôt suspect : un grand homme sale semblant inoffensif et craintif mais sortant d'un immeuble inhabité la nuit, sans faire un bruit. Et surtout : sortant la nuit. Alors que tous les voleurs, violeurs, tueurs, cambrioleurs et j'en passe sortent en même temps.

Et qu'un homme, hier soir, a tué pas moins de trois personnes dans cette même rue en explosant de rire juste après. Il fallait être fou pour être moi ! Eh bien, ma foi...

J'ai essayé de faire abstraction de la présence du héros et ais continué ma route.

Une heure plus tard, je me trouvais enfin dans le coin des usines. Plusieurs fois, je me suis retourné et j'ai repéré Batman. Il me suivait à la trace... Enfin. Je le comprends.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me trouvais sur l'une des passerelles, éclairé par l'acide en-dessous de moi.

J'ai posé mes mains sur la rambarde mais... je n'ai pas sauté. Pas tout de suite.

Le trouillard que j'étais a préféré s'accouder à la barre et réfléchir au sens de la vie ! Haha !

Puis j'ai rigolé, doucement.

Tout cela était insensé quand on y repensait. J'ai tout de même « ressuscité » dans un monde de comics, puis j'ai cru être fou, j'ai volé, tué, rigolé...

Certes, un être normalement constitué ne trouverait pas ça drôle mais...

 **J'étais à bout de nerfs, bordel ! À. .NERFS !**

 **Vous ne comprenez sans doute pas pourquoi j'ai pété un câble... Mais c'est normal... Parfaitement normal... Ouiii c'est normal...**

 **Vous ne pourriez même pas vous mettre à ma place tant ce que j'ai vécu est hors du commun... Vous ne me croyez sans doute même pas !**

 **Mais... Mais mais-mais-mais-mais laissez-moi finir...**

Donc. Quelques minutes après m'être accoudé à cette barre, et après m'être penché pour avoir un aperçu de la seule chose que je verrais avant ma mort, quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un- est « tombé » -le concernant, il s'est simplement posé- sur la passerelle.

Je me suis vivement retourné et suis tombé nez-à-nez avec... Batman !

« C'est donc toi... Le tueur de la ruelle... » M'a-t-il dit.

« Hein ? Mais... Mais comment... Enfin... Non ! » me suis-je défendu.

« Qui sortirait d'un immeuble abandonné en pleine nuit pour venir ici, à ACE Chemical, une usine de produits chimiques, et rire à la manière d'un fou en observant un acide mortel ? Qui d'autre qu'un maniaque dangereux ? »

« Vous... Non, ne vous approchez pas ! Vous... n'y êtes pas du tout, non, loin de là... »

« Que faisais-tu ici ? »

« Je... JE VAIS ME SUICIDER ! Laissez-moi en paix ! »

« Te suicider ? Quelle décision lâche... Pour ne pas assumer les conséquences de tes actes, je suppose ? »

« Non... Non, pour débarrasser ce monde d'un fou ! Cette ville n'a pas besoin d'un fou de plus... »

Je reculais, encore et toujours, tandis que Batou me lançait toujours plus de piques acérées pour me faire culpabiliser, pour me faire savoir que je ne suis qu'un monstre, un fou de plus à qui il faudrait apprendre les bonnes manières... Et il avançait, lui aussi. Encore et toujours.

« Arrêtez d'avancer ou... ou je saute ! Arrêtez-vous ! »

Il ne s'est pas arrêté.

Alors j'ai sauté.

Et seulement une seconde plus tard, ma peau, mes yeux, mon crâne... TOUT me brûlait. Tant et tellement que j'ai à peine senti le courant m'emporter à l'extérieur et me propulser dans une eau affreusement polluée...

Ma tête me faisait affreusement mal, et mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir et tremblait... Ce n'est que par miracle que j'ai réussi à rejoindre le bord...

Après... Abattu par ces douleurs, ma rencontre désastreuse avec le Batman et mon suicide raté, je suis rentré « chez moi ».

Mes vêtements déchirés laissaient le froid mordant de cette fin d'hiver passer sur ma peau. Je tenais à peine debout, les bras croisés autour de mon corps, le dos tordu et la tête baissée, mes yeux fixant le sol. Mais je ne voyais presque rien, je voyais flou, extrêmement flou. Aucune forme n'était vraiment clair, bien délimitée et d'une couleur discernable. Je ne voyais que vaguement les lumières des lampadaires se refléter dans les flaques d'eau créées par la pluie tout à l'heure, en fin d'après-midi.

Du coin de l'œil, j'avais même l'impression que ma peau était devenu blanche ! Haha... Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Ha... haha...

Lorsque je suis arrivé dans l'immeuble et que je me suis couché, je me suis endormi presque instantanément, mes douleurs s'effaçant doucement.

Le lendemain, je ne ressentais plus rien. Lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, ma vision allait mieux. J'étais soulagé.

Puis j'ai maudis Batman. Celui qui a tout gâché. Je voulais détruire le monstre que j'étais devenu... Mais il m'en a empêché. C'est lui qui a dû me sauver en m'envoyant dans le coin d'eau polluée dans lequel on rejette tous les produits chimiques indésirables... L'acide s'est dilué et m'a laissé en vie... C'est Batman qui a dû activer la vidange de la cuve.

 **Et maintenant je suis certain qu'il le regrette !**

Après avoir passé presque une heure à maudire Batman, le dos collé contre le mur, les mains à plat sur le sol et mon corps frigorifié, à peine recouvert parles vêtements déchirés sur lui, je me suis levé.

Et ce n'est que là que j'ai réalisé, en voyant mes mains, que ma peau était anormalement blanche. Puis j'ai stressé.

Comment ça, ma peau est blanche ?

Eh bien... Oui. Blanche. Encore plus que celle d'un macchabée. Mais quand est-ce qu'elle serait devenue comme ça... ? Le froid ?

Non, des gens ont déjà eus plus froid que moi, et pourtant aucun cas de peau blanche n'a été vu... Juste une peau pâle.

Alors... L'acide ?

Bordel ! L'acide est censé brûler les cellules de la peau, pas les rendre blanches ! Ce monde n'a donc aucune logique ?!

Je me décide alors à descendre dans la rue pour observer mon reflet dans les vitrines des magasins. Avec un peu de chance, ce ne sont que mes mains qui ont subits ce changement de couleur...

Mais le problème, c'est que... lorsque j'ai vu mon reflet, je me suis rendu compte d'autres détails. Il n'y avait pas que ma peau qui avait changée.

C'est pour cela que les gens me regardaient bizarrement... Ce n'était pas juste à cause de mes vêtements en lambeaux...

Ma peau était entièrement blanche...

Mes cheveux et mes yeux, verts...

Mes lèvres, rouge sang...

Un immense frisson m'a parcouru à cette constatation. Suis-je réellement devenu si étrange que ça ?

Haha...

Impossible... La vie est en train de me faire une énorme blague...

UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE !

Puis j'ai éclaté de rire. J'ai éclaté de rire et je suis rentré, pour laisser mon rire envahir entièrement le bâtiment, la ruelle, mon corps, mon cerveau, mon âme.

Je suis devenu le « monstre » que vous connaissez désormais sous le nom du Joker durant cette année-là. Je ne me suis presque pas montré. Non. Je réfléchissais, je me demandais ce que je devenais, à quoi ressemblerait mon avenir... Lorsque j'ai trouvé une réponse, je me suis demandé quel nom je pourrais prendre. Puis je me suis rendu compte de ma similarité avec le Joker, la personnage dans les jeux de cartes.

Au début de l'année suivante, durant le printemps, j'ai bien ris. Et mes victimes aussi d'ailleurs.

Puis j'ai revu Batou. Ma première **vraie** rencontre avec lui. N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Voilà mon passé.

Enfin... Peut-être n'est-ce pas réellement mon passé ! Qu'en dis-tu, Batman ? Te souviens-tu de cette fameuse nuit ? »

Le Joker tourna la tête vers la caméra installée sur le plafond de la salle puis explosa de rire.

« Où te souviens-tu du Red Hood... ? Ou encore du fameux « Joe Chill », mmh ? Haha Ha ! »

Finalement, il n'adressa qu'un simple sourire à la caméra avant qu'on ne le reconduise dans sa cellule, qui n'était pas ici. Cette salle était celle dans laquelle on venait le voir pour lui faire passer des entretiens psychologiques.

Il savait que Batman regardait chacune des vidéos enregistrés lors de ses interrogatoires. Du moins... Il n'en doutait pas.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva dans sa cellule, il s'assit à terre puis son sourire disparut lorsqu'il se posa une question.

 _Était-ce réellement mon passé ?_

Mais ses réflexions s'en allèrent bien vite puis son sourire ré apparut.

« Ce n'est pas important. J'ai des tonnes d'histoires de ce genre en stock, à quoi bon savoir laquelle est la vraie ? »

Il rigola doucement.

« À Batman de trouver. »

 **FIN**


End file.
